Laurel Lance (Arrowverse)
Laurel Lance is one of the main protagonist in a Arrow tv series. She is the Black Canary when she took over sister's place when she was dead for nearly a year. Before Oliver was in the deserted Island Laurel was friends with Oliver and started dating pretty soon. She was friends with Tommy Merlyn who was Oliver's best friend at the time. Her sister Sara, always envied her and had a crush on Oliver when Laurel was dating him. She and Oliver become serious, she was thinking about moving in together. But Oliver never took the relationship seriously. Back then Laurel, knew about Oliver bad boy lifestyle like drinking and had a couple of run ins with the law and womanizing. Oliver was the wealthy playboy bad boy type who makes Steve Stifler look like a wimp. Oliver was going sailing with his father and lied to Laurel about Sara coming. When their was a storm the yacht was ship wrecked and Oliver and his father survived. Sara who thought had died in the ship wreck, Oliver tried to save her. But it wasn't enough time to save her and she died instantly. Oliver felt bad about that day. Oliver's father killed himself and before he died, he told Oliver he had failed his city and it was up to him to right his wrongs. Oliver spent 5 years on Lian Yu a deserted island where he was heavenly trained to make up everything that his father and his associates did. Laurel went to Law school and graduated and become a great lawyer. She also had a long going affair with Tommy Merlyn after Oliver and Sara was declared dead. But they ended it, Laurel was that close to joining corporate law and watched his father started drinking and gotten divorced. His father hide behind the law when this happened, when his father showed up at one of Tommy's parties. He was disappointed with his father for being a sell out and that is when she decided to change herself and become the person who was proud of. She went back to pro bono and got a job in CNRI "City Necessary Resources Initiative" a pro bono law firm where she fights for the little guys. Mostly she barely has a chance to win any cases because all the corporate titans in Starling City has the judge, the DA and the police in their payroll. Season 1 When Oliver returned from the island from his training, he changed a lot and he was a lot different when he got off that island. Oliver felt bad about he hurt back then. He went to apologize to Laurel about what cheating on her with her sister Sara. She is still mad at him and so is her father. What she doesn't know is that they called Vigilante or the Hood is changing everything he goes over a lot of corporate kingpins and criminals that Laurel and her team tried to fight. Her law firm is wining, after a few episodes she reconciled with Oliver and start becoming friends again. Oliver can't be with her, about what he did and him being the Arrow. Laurel understood that too. Crime is going down since Oliver become the hood and corruption is way down when he was here. Laurel spent most of the year becoming an informant to the Hood. She is unaware that Oliver is him. Laurel started dating Tommy, he changed a lot and become a better person. Laurel is the first person who doesn't see him as a bad boy type or a playboy image. Tommy died and become a hero to save Laurel in the Glades. Oliver felt bad that he couldn't save him. Season 2 Laurel left CNRI and became an assistant D.A. who is prosecuting Oliver's mother who confessing that she worked with Malcolm Merlyn undertaking. Just like her father, she holds a huge grudge against the Arrow who didn't save Tommy back then. Like her father, when some love ones dies, they blame it on other people. Last year, Quentin was blaming Sara's death to Oliver and the Arrow. But Quentin talk some sense in her. But things are not going well for her, she started drinking and nearly got arrested for DUI. Oliver is the only one who got through to her. Sara is still alive and reunited with her family. Laurel was upset with her and Oliver about what happened. Laurel already forgave Oliver last year, Sara knew she won't be forgiven. But Oliver convinced Laurel to forgive her and she did. She found Sara is the black canary and Oliver Queen is the Arrow. She started becoming an ally to the team. After stopping Slade WIlson attack in the city. Laurel wish she could do more than just fighting justice behind a desk. She and Sara decided part ways, because Sara is hiding from the League of Shadows. Season 3 The Arrow is now becoming a true hero and no longer need a vigilante task force to go after him after more. People start admiring the Arrow. Sara returned and warned Laurel about the League of Shadows and they are about to attack Starling City. An unknown assassin from the League of shadows killed Sara right in front of Laurel. Laurel and Oliver and everyone figure out it was Thea, who last year was in league with her real father Malcolm Merlyn. Thea was brainwashed and was ordered by the league of shadows to take down Sara. Laurel forgave her and she decided to fill in her sister's shoes as the new Black Canary. She also figure out Barry Allen is the Flash. When Cisco went to Starling City P.D. on a case with Joe West. Laurel ran into him and told him about Barry and Oliver's secret as vigilantes. She also told him that she is the Black Canary and needs his help to improve Canary Cry where it sonar equipment with a loud voice. Cisco gave her the new and improve Canary cry and use it to fight against the League of Shadows. She told her father about Sara's death and right now he is back being his old self where he hides behind the law and starts drinking. He is also back blaming Oliver Queen and the Arrow for making Sara a target for the League of Shadows. He swallowed his pride and help Team Arrow take down the League of Shadows. But he still holds a grudge against Oliver Queen when he found out his identity as the Arrow. Season 4 Laurel is no longer an ally and now a member of Team Arrow. Except Oliver and Felicity left Starling City and the city is getting worse. They also changed the city into Star City that Ray was pitching to. The city is getting a lot worse and nobody wants to come to Star City anymore and the crime wave is back way up and a lot worse when Oliver left. Now HIVE is terrorizing the city led by Damien Darhk and unaware that his father is in league with Darhk and become a hypocrite when she become league with Vigilantes who are the good guys. Darhk killed the DA, the cops and no one wants to run for Mayor in this city. Laurel and team Arrow are no match against them. Oliver and Felicity decide to come back to save the city against Dahrk and his team. Laurel heard about the Lazarus Pit that resurrected Thea and can use it to bring back Sara. It was a long shot, she and Thea traveled back to League of Shadows headquarters and resurrected her. She told her father and everyone when the resurrection was a success. Quentin reconcile with Laurel and Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow. Do-gooder * '''Full Name - '''Dinah Laurel Lance * '''Alias - '''The Black Canary * '''Origin - '''Arrow (2012 tv series) * '''Occupation - '''Assistant District Attorney for Star City and probably acting District Attorney for Star City and member of Team Arrow. * '''Powers / Skills - '''Excellent detective skills, highly intelligent, excellent in hand to hand combat and excellent with guns, * '''Hobby - '''Eating, watching tv and playing video games * '''Goals - '''New Purpose in life when he found out her sister Sara was the Black Canary and Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. When her sister was killed by an unknown assassin by the League of Shadows she took over Sara job as the Black Canary and wants to make a difference. She is also loyal to Team Arrow and helps people when they ask for her. As an assistant DA and Pro Bono lawyer she fights for the little guys. * '''Type of Hero - '''Detective Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:DC Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Lawyers Category:Super Hero Category:Super Heroine Category:Arrow Heroes